Oscuro deseo
by Sondra Gaby Black
Summary: En el apartamento de Sebastián y Jace, Clary vivirá una noche que jamas imagino.


Oscuro deseo.

Clary abrió los ojos perezosamente, miro a su alrededor sintiéndose un poco desubicada para luego recordar donde se encontraba. La habitación sin ventanas del departamento mágico de Valentine donde vivían Jace y Sebastián.

Todas las emociones de los últimos días la embargaron, estar tan cerca y tan lejos de Jace, porque ese chico con el que se sentaba a la mesa, que le preparaba el desayuno y al que deseaba desesperadamente, ese no era su Jace, eran su rostro, su olor, sus ojos los que la miraban con anhelo pero no era el, no era el chico del que se había enamorado.

Y también Sebastián o más bien Jonathan, su hermano. Aunque seguramente nunca lograría confiar en él, parecía distinto. ¿Sería realmente posible que la sangre de Jace que ahora corría por sus venas lo hubiese hecho cambiar? No se podía decir que los últimos días habían sido agradables, nada más alejado de unas vacaciones familiares pensó, pero tampoco habían sido la pesadilla espantosa que ella habría imaginado. Lo recordó tomando chocolate caliente, tomando el desayuno frente a ella, verlo sonreír a Jace y juguetear entre ellos tan fraternales. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso ya descubriría lo que se traía entre manos.

De pronto tomo conciencia del calor a su espalda proveniente de un cuerpo que encajaba al suyo a la perfección y de la mano que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su costado. Oh Jace, había regresado y se había recostado junto a ella. Tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya colocándolas sobre su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón.

Lo sintió moverse, el tibio aliento de su respiración la roso desde detrás de su oreja al abrir la boca para decirle

Te desperté… hermanita – la voz de Sebastián lleno la habitación y la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Ella le soltó la mano aterrada e intento alejarse de él pero la apretó contra su pecho y le paso una pierna sobre las suyas no dejándola moverse.

Que bien hueles hermanita – le dijo contra sus cabellos – ese olor tuyo no se me ha salido de la cabeza desde el día en que te conocí. De hecho no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, nada de ti se me olvida. Esos cabellos como fuego, tu ojitos de cordero degollado al mirar a Jace, bah, – se sacudió como queriendo sacar algo de su cabeza - tan verdes y brillantes. Tu piel blanca con ese montón de pequitas, la verdad nunca me habían gustado las pecosas – acoto risueño como recordando algo – pero tu… tú has roto todos mis esquemas – terminó y su tono perdió todo rastro de la diversión que había tenido.

Clary se quedó inmóvil, más bien petrificada escuchándolo, respiraba desesperada como si no hubiese forma de lograr que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones. Pensó en gritar, tenía que gritar con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo, lo sabía.

No vayas a gritar hermanita. Jace no está aquí ¿lo olvidaste? – dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento. Por el Ángel era cierto, estaban solos y nadie podría escucharla – no te imaginas lo que he ansiado estar así contigo. Sabia cuando Jace te trajo que terminaríamos así, juntos, lo supe siempre, porque tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco a ti. Tu sangre es mi sangre; tus huesos, mis huesos y esta noche te hare mía para siempre.

Clary contuvo por completo la respiración. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué le pertenecía y ella a él? ¿Es que podía estar más chalado? Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que buscar la manera de…

De pronto la hizo girarse en un solo movimiento tan rápido que la dejo fuera de sí, quedo esperando que lo golpeara y justo eso pensaba hacer ella. Levanto su mano para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron y de nuevo no se movió. Su mirada… ella nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, es que acaso ¿era eso posible? Sus ojos desbordaban de amor, la miraba con adoración como si nunca hubiese visto nada mas preciado en el mundo. Como aquello por lo que vivirás e incluso morirás, como seguramente ella miraba a Jace.

La beso.

Primero desesperado y sediento, luego lleno de deseo brutal se abrió paso en su boca y parecía querer comérsela como si algo lo hiciera desearla aún más. Y entonces se dio cuenta, pero que demonios pasaba, quería tragársela entera porque ella le correspondía el beso con igual o incluso más pasión.

La apretó más hacia a él y calzaban a la perfección a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños cada punto de su cuerpo se ajustaba al de él como si fuesen hechos para estar de esa manera, como si los hubieran fundido en moldes contrarios de un mismo juego y donde se tocaban ardía, sentía fuego por todo su cuerpo un fuego que devoraba todo a su alrededor y no la dejaba pensar o no quería pensar no le importaba, sabía que debía detener aquello de inmediato pero no quería y… no lo haría.

También se apretó a él cerrando los puños sobre su playera a su espalda, quería arrancársela y la abrió de un tirón, el gruño sobre su boca parecía imposible desearla más pero lo hacía. Que lo aceptara de esa manera e incluso lo deseara tanto como él a ella lo enloquecía.

Se separó unos milímetros de sus labios en busca de aire como si fuese incapaz de estar lejos de ella más que eso. La miro directo a los ojos, bajo sus manos por sus costados sin perder contacto con ella ni un segundo, las metió por debajo del ruedo del top y lo levanto poco a poco dejando de mirarla solo cuando la tela quedo entre los dos. Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto erguidos por el deseo, el deseo de él de nadie más. La acaricio, no suavemente ni con delicadeza sino con desesperación, todo entre ellos era así, estaban tan sedientos el uno del otro, tan desesperados por tocarse y sentirse. Bajo los labios y beso cada uno de sus pechos, los mordisqueo y lamio haciéndola perder el control.

Ella enredo las manos en sus cabellos y lo trajo de regreso a su boca. En el fondo de su cabeza seguía gritándose a sí misma que se había vuelto loca, que era su hermano, que debía parar YA pero ella simplemente se ignoraba, no pensaba detenerse, lo deseaba, él tenía razón, lo amaba, él era suyo y ella de él y al demonio todo lo demás.

Le quito los restos de la playera y le acaricio el pecho, la espalda, recorrió su torso desnudo hasta que toco cada centímetro de su piel llena de pequeñas cicatrices, se creía capaz de reconocer su piel al tacto donde fuese que estuvieran.

El paro de besarla y metió las manos por la orilla del pantalón de pijama de ella y comenzó a bajarlo, ella se levantó para permitírselo quedando solo en bragas, la miro de arriba abajo y le arrancó la última prenda que le quedaba con brusquedad mirándola completamente desnuda ante él, como nunca la había mirado nadie jamás. Se puso de pie junto a la cama sin dejar de mirarla y se quitó el resto de su ropa para que ella pudiese mirarlo también.

Era hermoso, no había otra manera de describirlo, incluso con sus marcas y cicatrices, sabía a quién se parecía pero no pensaba ni recordarlo, nada arruinaría su deseo por él, era suya y él de ella. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y aunque no tenía punto de comparación sabía que aquello estaba bien, muy bien.

Se acomodó sobre la cama invitándolo a venir con ella y el la obedeció sin dudar. Se recostó junto a ella recorriendo sus piernas mientras lo hacía, se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar su centro y ella se removió con desesperación.

Pídelo, pídemelo – le dijo, la miro con picardía y esa sonrisa de lado suya.

Tócame – suplico en un susurro apenas audible – por favor –

Se lanzó de nuevo contra sus labios mientras sus dedos terminaban de recorrer el camino hacia su entrepierna. Jugueteo con su clítoris entre los dedos haciéndola arquear la espalda y levantar las caderas para pegarse más a él. Se sentía mareada, le faltaba el oxígeno, estaba llena de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, el sabor de lo prohibido era, irónicamente… divino.

Se colocó entre sus piernas, el tampoco aguantaba mucho más, estaba más duro y firme de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca, por supuesto que no era su primera vez pero jamás había deseado tanto algo como la deseaba a ella y seguramente jamás desearía nada con más intensidad.

Comenzó a penetrarla duramente y la sintió quejarse, levanto la vista y la miro asombrado.

Pero, ¿Jace y tú?... – jadeo, ella negó con la cabeza y el desplego un deslumbrante sonrisa llena de satisfacción – así las cosas debían ser –

Ella no creía posible que el pudiese ser tierno pero lo era, la penetraba con tanto cuidado que se desesperó, le rodeo la cadera con las piernas y lo apretó hacia ella haciéndolo entra de una vez. El jadeó de nuevo y perdió el control por completo, comenzó a envestirla con fiereza y aunque al principio el dolor era intenso el deseo lo lleno todo y ella comenzó a disfrutar del mar de sensaciones que la invadía.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de él y se acompasaron de inmediato, el entraba y salía con desenfreno de su cuerpo y ella se sentía a punto de caer por un precipicio. Lo apretaba, lo abrazaba y lo tocaba con desesperación cada que se acercaba más a la orilla y después de lo que pareció mucho pero a la vez muy poco tiempo, vaya locura, se dejó caer y exploto alrededor de él, de Sebastián, de Jonathan, de su hombre, de su hermano.

Él la embistió un par de veces más y se unió a ella en la caída, apretándose más contra ella si es que era posible estar más juntos sin ser uno solo, la lleno de él, era suya, se pertenecían el uno al otro por siempre y para siempre.

Se recostó sobre su pecho y se quedó en silencio, recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

Fue el primero en romper el silencio después de un rato.

"Me has robado el corazón, hermana y novia mía, me has robado el corazón, con una sola mirada, con una vuelta de tu collar" – le dijo jugueteando con la cadena en su pecho, aquella en la que solía llevar el anillo Morgenstern – quien lo iba a pensar, la biblia lo dice.

Clary no le dijo nada, luchaba por no pensar en nada por mantener la mente en blanco y él guardo silencio un rato más.

Luego se recostó a su lado con el codo sobre la cama para colocar el rostro sobre su mano y poder mirarla.

Te amo hermanita – le dijo con tanta sinceridad en el rostro que para Clary esa expresión era como si lo viera por primera vez – ahora nos pertenecemos por completo y nada cambiara eso –

Yo… también te amo – le respondió ella sin quererlo, no podía creer que lo hubiese dicho y se dio cuenta que no mentía. Eso la enloqueció, no era posible lo amaba, no lo aceptaba, no lo creía, era imposible, no… no… NOOOOO…

Se despertó sin respiración, se sentó en la cama de un brinco, empapada de sudor con el cabello pegado a la cara y la cama totalmente revuelta. Estaba soñando, solo fue un sueño se repetía una y otra vez. Se dejó Caer en las almohadas de nuevo e intento respirar. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos preguntándose por qué habría soñado algo así, se sintió incomoda y pegostosa, se llevó las manos a su entrepierna sin saber realmente porque y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente mojada.

En la mañana o más bien a mediodía se levantó se mala gana, después de una pesadilla de ese estilo no había podido pegar los ojos de nuevo hasta bien entrada la madrugada tenía. No tenía nada de ganas de ver a Sebastián y no sabía si podría ver a los ojos a Jace sin sentirse totalmente avergonzada, sentía que lo había traicionado era todo tan extraño y en la vida de un cazador de sombras extraño era el cada día.

Encontró a Jace en la cocina preparando huevos revueltos, otra vez.

Preparara huevos revueltos todos los días por el resto de tu vida – le susurro Sebastián al oído con una risita – te lo advertí –

Ella se tensó en su silla y no dijo nada.

Buenos días hermanitos, han dormido bien – gritando mientras entraba a la cocina.

Golpeo a Jace en el hombro y bromearon tonterías de chicos en voz baja. Jace que no la había visto se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla.

Estas bien – preguntó – estas algo pálida – la siguió mirando con curiosidad.

Si, solo no he dormido muy bien – le sonrió levemente aunque la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

El regreso a la cocina y se concentró de nuevo en la comida.

Clary cerró los ojos, estaba realmente cansada. Sintió alguien en su espalda y se irguió de repente. Sebastián le coloco los brazos a cada lado impidiéndole salir y acercó la boca a su oído, demasiado cerca y en voz muy baja le dijo.

Ahora nos pertenecemos por completo y nada cambiara eso. Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, eres mía hermanita y siempre lo serás –

FIN.


End file.
